Outtakes de El error
by N. Cullen7
Summary: Escenas perdidas del fic "El error", dado que el fic está escrito en Bella POV muchas partes importantes se pierden. Y aquí están las más importantes. ADVERTENCIA: no leer si no has leído el fic "El error".
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer:** La saga de Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los manipulo a mi antojo para divertirme un rato. La trama sí que me pertenece.

* * *

**Extra: Le elección de Emmett**

**Emmett POV:**

Estábamos ya a mitad de verano y las cosas entre Rosalie y yo estaban cada vez peor. De hecho, se la pasaba coqueteando con todos los chicos que podía con el fin de ponerme celoso y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Así que un día, cuando todos estaban fuera, la enfrenté. Era hora de que hablásemos de verdad. Porque con esto sólo nos estábamos haciendo más daño mutuamente.

—Rose, tenemos que hablar —le dije seriamente, con los brazos cruzados, mientras me ponía enfrente de ella. Ella se encontraba sentada en el sofá mirando una revista de moda.

Me miró despectivamente durante unos segundos y luego volvió a bajar la mirada a la revista, ignorándome por completo.

Suspiré.

Así que cogí de un tirón la revista y la eché al suelo.

Ella se levantó furiosa y me miró.

—¿Qué mierda crees que haces, imbécil?

Y es que cuando Rosalie se enfadaba los insultos le salían solos, era parte de su personalidad.

—Intentar hablar contigo —le contesté mirándola seriamente, pero a la misma vez emocionado, porque era la primera vez que manteníamos una conversación y es que durante todo el verano me había estado ignorando olímpicamente. Siempre se las apañaba para no tener que dirigirme ni una palabra. Y eso dolía demasiado. Porque ella para mí lo era todo.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Si tanto te apetece hablar ¿por qué no llamas a TU Bella? Estoy segura de que ella también se muere por hablar contigo.

Rodé los ojos frustrado.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que meter a Bella en todas las conversaciones? —pregunté ya molesto y es que en todas las oportunidades que había intentado hablar con ella siempre sacaba a relucir a Bella.

Ella se carcajeó amargamente.

—Meto a esa zorra en la conversación porque te la tiraste —iba a añadir algo más pero la corté inmediatamente.

—No vuelvas a llamarla así ¿me oyes? ¡Joder, Rose! ¡estás irreconocible! ¡Bella no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que sucedió! ¡¿por qué no puedes entenderlo?! ¡Tú y ella erais buenas amigas! ¡¿De verdad crees a Bella capaz de algo como eso?! ¡O a mí mismo! Maldita sea, Rose, sabes de sobra que eres lo más importante para mí, ¿por qué no puedes creerme cuando te digo que ninguno de los dos fue consciente de lo que hicimos? —para ese momento me di cuenta de que algo húmedo estaba resbalando por mi rostro.

Lágrimas.

Y es que, para esos momentos, estaba ya totalmente desesperado intentando que Rosalie me creyera. Pero ella seguía empeñada en que Bella y yo estábamos liados. Y dolía demasiado ver que Rosalie no confiaba en mí. Además, tenía la horrible sensación de que había perdido irremediablemente a Rosalie. Ya no sabía qué más decir o qué hacer para que me perdonara.

Estas vacaciones estaban siendo un completo infierno, tener a Rosalie tan cerca pero aún así no poder estar con ella. Lo único reconfortante es que podía verla. Pero había llegado un punto en el que ya no me conformaba sólo con observarla, por eso, esa noche, había tomado la determinación de enfrentarla. Y no me iba a ir de ahí hasta que Rosalie me perdonara.

Mis palabras parecieron calmar su mala leche, pero dando paso a otro sentimiento aún peor. Y es que en aquel momento yo no era el único que estaba llorando.

Y, de repente, la Rosalie fría y cabreada dio paso a una Rosalie que nunca había visto. A una Rosalie totalmente frágil y vulnerable.

Y es que temblando y con lágrimas en los ojos empezó a gritarme.

—¡Ya, claro! ¡Y por eso en el instituto no os despegabais ni un segundo, ¿no?! —me gritó de forma sarcástica, pero con un tono de voz totalmente roto, el pecho me dolió, era terriblemente doloroso ver a la persona que amas de esa forma—. No te imaginas lo doloroso que era veros a ti y a ella pegados como lapas todo el rato... —y de repente su voz bajó de tono y su mirada se perdió mientras seguía hablando—. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que ella es más importante para ti que yo.

Rápidamente la interrumpí.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Os quiero a ambas por igual, pero de forma distinta. Tú eres la chica a la que quiero y ella es como una hermana pequeña para mí. Te lo juro, Rosalie. Nunca he visto a Bella como nada más.

Rosalie se quedó callada y me miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Quiero creerte, Emmett, pero no puedo... —exclamó abatida mientras se volvía a sentar en el sofá, cubriendo su rostro con las manos, y empezó a llorar de una forma tan dolorosa que me sentí basura por todo el daño que le estaba causando. Y es que nada de esto hubiera sucedido si aquella noche no me hubiera emborrachado.

—Rosalie... —dije con tristeza mientras, en un acto de valor, le cogí una mano. Para mi alegría no la apartó—. Te juro por mi vida que tú eres lo más importante para mí. Dime qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones. Te juro que lo haré.

Rosalie sollozó un poco más y luego volvió a mirarme, su rostro estaba totalmente húmedo por las lágrimas.

—Aunque quiera, con todas mis fuerzas, creer que tú y Bella no erais conscientes de lo que hicisteis no puedo. Te juro que no puedo. Y es que Tanya tiene toda la razón al decir que...

De repente aparté mi mano de la de ella y me alejé.

Ella se me quedó mirando extrañada por mi reacción.

—¿No te das cuenta, Rose? —le pregunté con voz rota. Era doloroso ver cómo la perdía poco a poco y que en gran parte se debía a la cizaña que metía Tanya.

—¿De qué hablas? —me preguntó extrañada.

—¡Tanya, Tanya y más Tanya! ¡Os tiene lavado el cerebro! ¡Joder, nena!, ¿cómo es que no te das cuenta? —grité ya fuera de mí. Y es que en todas las conversaciones en las que intentaba arreglar las cosas con mis amigos, con mis hermanos o con Rose, siempre salía el mismo nombre—. ¡Tanya es una víbora venenosa! ¡Siempre ha estado celosa de Bella y ahora os está poniendo a todos en su contra! Dime, ¿acaso no te acuerdas de cómo odiaba Tanya a Bella cuando ésta acababa de mudarse a Forks? ¿se te ha olvidado que Tanya la odiaba porque Edward se había enamorado de ella?

Rosalie se levantó y volvió a ocultar su dolor tras una coraza fría y llena de odio.

—¡Tal vez tengas razón en eso, pero no fue ella la que me traicionó acostándose con mi novio!

Justo en ese momento supe que era inútil seguir intentando convencerla de que no éramos conscientes de nuestros actos, parecía empeñada en creer lo contrario, así que intenté recuperarla de otra forma.

—Vale, Rose, yo me rindo con eso ya. Estoy cansado de repetirte una y otra vez lo mismo. Sólo contestame a una cosa, ¿me sigues queriendo? —le pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella y nuestros rostros quedaban a escasos centímetros. Nuestras miradas se entrelazaron de una forma que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían.

Ella se quedó callada. Así que la cogí por la cintura y la acerqué aún más a mí, entonces... la besé. Ella se resistió al principio, intentando separarse de mí, pero poco a poco su resistencia cada vez era más débil y empezó a corresponder mi beso.

Por un momento se me olvidó todo y me sentí en las nubes al volver a besar sus labios.

Cuando me separé de ella la miré y le volví a repetir la misma pregunta.

—¿Me sigues queriendo?

Ella se apartó de mí, dándome la espalda, y volvió a llorar sin contestarme.

—Sabes que sí... —contestó después de una eternidad.

Yo suspiré aliviado. Por un momento había temido que su respuesta fuera negativa.

—Entonces dame una segunda oportunidad. Dejemos el pasado atrás y sigamos adelante. Por favor, Rosalie, por el amor que aún sentimos el uno por el otro, intentemoslo de nuevo.

Ella se giró y se me quedó mirando de forma extraña durante unos largos minutos. Parecía estar pensando en mi propuesta.

—Está bien, si quieres que volvamos estoy dispuesta a volverlo a intentar, Emmett —sentí tal felicidad en aquel momento que no pude evitar sonreír enormemente—. Pero...

—¿Pero? —le pregunté al ver que se había quedado callada.

—Pero a cambio quiero que te alejes de Bella.

La sonrisa desapareció de inmediato de mi rostro, para dar paso a una expresión de estupefacción.

—¿Q-qué? —pregunté atónito.

—Lo que has oído. No puedo soportar verte a su lado, me hace daño, Emmett. Yo estoy dispuesta a volverlo a intentar, pero necesito que te alejes de ella...

Esta vez fui yo el que me aparté de ella, incrédulo de que me estuviera pidiendo algo como eso.

—¿Me estás haciendo elegir? —exclamé aún estupefacto—. No me hagas esto, por favor, Rose...

Rose me miraba con tanto dolor en su rostro que supe que estaba hablando en serio. Como condición para volver tenía que alejarme de Bella. Me estaba pidiendo que traicionara a mi mejor amiga. Pero yo... no podía hacerlo. Simplemente... no podía.

Bella era como una hermana para mí y no se merecía esto.

Así que tomando una decisión me dirigí a la puerta.

—¿Adónde vas? —me preguntó incrédula de que me largara.

—No puedo hacer lo que me pides, lo siento... —y justo cuando iba a girar el pomo de la puerta volvió a hablar, pero esta vez llorando y con su tono de voz más roto de lo normal.

—Pensé que me querías y que estabas dispuesto a volverlo a intentar... —me susurró dolida por mis palabras.

—No hay nada que desee más en este mundo, pero no a ese precio —le dije girándome para mirarla.

Se veía totalmente rota, tuve ganas de abrazarla y consolarla, pero me contuve. Y en vez de eso salí de allí dejando a Rosalie atrás.

º º º

**Rosalie POV:**

Sabía que era egoísta hacerle elegir a Emmett entre Bella y yo. Pero era superior a mí. No soportaba verles juntos, era demasiado doloroso. Y, sin embargo, desde la fiesta de Jessica no se habían separado ni un segundo. Por eso no me creía el cuento de que no eran conscientes de sus actos. ¡Y una mierda! Si de verdad hubiera sido un error se habrían alejado el uno del otro por pura vergüenza de lo que habían hecho, aunque... también era cierto que todos les habíamos dado la espalda y tal vez por eso habían estado tan unidos...

Pero, aún así, aunque intentara pensar de esa forma, eso no evitaba el dolor tan insoportable que sentía en el pecho al pensar en ellos dos juntos.

Y por eso, aunque sabía de antemano que era egoísta mi propuesta, no había dudado en ponérsela como condición a Emmett para volver.

Era de la única forma en la que podría volverlo a intentar con él.

Pero Emmett la había elegido a ella. Y eso me partía el corazón. Por eso, tras el enfrentamiento con Emmett, había tomado una decisión.

No iba a cursar mi último año en Forks. Me iba a ir bien lejos para alejarme de toda esta mierda.

Lo necesitaba, de lo contrario iba a volverme loca por el dolor.

Y así se lo confesé a Alice y Tanya una tarde en la que estábamos todas juntas en el salón.

—¡Rose, no te vayas, por favor! ¡Si alguien tiene que irse de Forks es Bella, no tú! —dijo Alice intentando convencerme de que me quedara.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

—La decisión ya está tomada, Alice, me marcho de Forks para siempre. No te imaginas lo doloroso que es para mí ver a Emmett y a Bella siempre juntos, duele demasiado... —les expliqué con tristeza.

—Si te vas le estarás dejando el camino libre a esa zorra para que te quite a Emmett para siempre —dijo de repente Tanya sorprendiéndome, y fue en ese preciso momento en que las palabras de Emmett vinieron a mí: "_¡Tanya es una víbora venenosa! ¡Siempre ha estado celosa de Bella y ahora os está poniendo a todos en su contra!_".

Hasta ahora nunca había mirado de esa forma los comentarios que Tanya hacía, pero, por primera vez y extrañamente, me empecé a dar cuenta de que tal vez Emmett llevaba algo de razón.

Pero claro, también podría ser que a ella le dolía demasiado ver que Edward sufría por culpa de Bella y es que todos sabíamos que Tanya llevaba enamorada de Edward desde siempre.

—¿Se lo has dicho ya a tus padres o a tu hermano? —me preguntó con tono triste Alice.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, tengo pensado contárselo esta noche —confesé, seguramente se lo diría tras la cena.

—¿Y dónde vas a cursar tu último año? —me preguntó Tanya.

—Pues había pensado en California, mis padres tienen una casa allí... —me callé de repente al oír un ruido. Pero no venía de dentro, sino de fuera. Para ser más precisos de detrás de la puerta. Alice se levantó y la abrió para ver qué había provocado el ruido, pero no había nada ni nadie, así que lo dejamos correr y seguimos hablando.

º º º

**Emmett POV:**

A partir de ahora cuando la gente buscara en el diccionario la palabra "traidor" saldría mi foto. Y es que iba a traicionar a Bella para recuperar a Rose. Pero, tras escuchar por accidente la conversación que estaba teniendo Rosalie con Alice y Tanya, no podía hacer otra cosa. ¡Rosalie pensaba marcharse! Y yo no podía permitirlo... si ella se iba para mí todo perdería sentido. Y por eso, a pesar de saber que estaba traicionando a Bella, entré en la habitación de Rosalie antes de la cena, totalmente desesperado por conseguir que se quedara en Forks.

Rosalie se giró hacia la puerta al oír que ésta se había abierto y pude ver que su mirada lucía tremendamente apagada y triste.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Emmett? Vete —me dijo con un tono de voz totalmente apagado y se giró de nuevo mientras seguía cepillándose el cabello.

Yo la miré a través del espejo en el que se estaba mirando para peinarse.

—Haré lo que me pediste, Rosalie. Me alejaré de Bella si es lo que quieres. Pero, por favor, no te marches —le supliqué con voz rota.

Ella me devolvió la mirada también a través del espejo y nos quedamos en silencio durante unos largos segundos.

—¿Nos estabas espiando? —me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, te juro que os oí de casualidad, pero eso no importa, Rosalie. Volvamos a intentarlo ¿de acuerdo?

Rosalie dejó de mirarme a través del espejo y se levantó para venir hacia mí.

—¿Me prometes que te mantendrás alejado de Bella?

Asentí, aunque eso me matara por dentro.

—Sí, te lo prometo.

Y, por segunda vez en toda mi vida, me sentí el ser más miserable y rastrero del planeta (la primera vez había sido al día siguiente de despertar en la fiesta de Jessica). Porque, para recuperar a Rosalie, había tenido que vender mi alma al diablo. Pero sin embargo no podía evitarlo, ella lo era todo para mí y si la perdía yo no podía seguir viviendo. Porque lo que sentía por ella era verdadero y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella para siempre.

Sabía que era un cobarde. Pero a estas alturas ya me daba igual. Estaba dispuesto a convertirme en un sucio traidor cobarde antes que perder a Rosalie.

Sólo esperaba que Bella algún día pudiera perdonarme, aunque no me lo mereciera.

* * *

**Ahora ya sabéis cómo fue aquel momento, a mí sinceramente me dan pena tanto Emmett como Rosalie (eso por no hablar de Bella), al fin y al cabo todos están sufriendo, aunque cada uno a su manera U.U**

**Por ejemplo Rosalie, no tuvo que ser fácil enterarse de que una de sus mejores amigas se había acostado con su novio... eso por no hablar de que Tanya se ha encargado todo este tiempo de echar más sal en la herida... U.U**

**La semana que viene subiré un nuevo outtake, sobre el día no lo sé, tal vez lo suba el lunes o otro día, ya veré.**

**Dejad reviews y comentad, nos leemos el lunes en el fic! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Extra del cap. 9, Muerto y enterrado**

**Emmett POV:**

Me encontraba almorzando con Bella en el patio. Estábamos hablando sobre lo que queríamos ser en un futuro. Bella siempre había tenido el sueño de ser veterinaria. Creo que el sueño de convertirse en veterinaria le vino cuando tenía siete años, pero, según me había contado, todo empezó cuando tenía cinco. Y es que tenía un perro que se había encontrado en la calle, después de mucho suplicar y llorarle a sus padres había conseguido que le permitieran quedárselo. Le llamó Boby.

Yo nunca llegué a conocer al perro, por aquella época ni siquiera nos conocíamos, pero, según me contó Bella, aquel perro era muy bueno y cariñoso. Por lo visto Boby fue el único amigo que tuvo Bella en su infancia. Hasta los siete años.

Y es que ese día el perro se escapó. Aunque Bella me había contado que ella sospechaba que su madre le había dejado la puerta abierta para que el perro se marchara y es que, por lo visto, su madre estaba harta del perro, decía que era otra boca más que alimentar y que sólo sabía cagar, comer y ladrar. Bella me contó que pasó una semana sin poder parar de llorar, hasta que al fin un día, al salir del colegio, no regresó a casa y se puso a buscar al perro por toda la ciudad. Y es que ella ya había querido ir a buscarlo desde el primer día, pero sus padres se lo habían prohibido, así que se escapó aquel día. Pero no le encontró.

Así que, desanimada, volvió a casa, pero no desistió, y es que durante las siguientes dos semanas, todos las tardes, las dedicaba a buscar a Boby. A sus padres les decía que se iba a jugar a casa de una amiga y, como no parecían preocuparse mucho por ella, nunca se cercioraron de que Bella pasaba ahí realmente todas las tardes.

Y todo el esfuerzo que Bella había puesto tuvo resultados. Tres semanas y pocos días después de que Boby se escapara le encontró. Estaba malherido en un callejón y es que presentaba varias mordeduras de otros perros, el pobre ni siquiera podía ponerse en pie, lo único que podía hacer era gemir por el dolor. Y no sólo eso, sino que algún desgraciado le había cortado la cola a Boby, el perro se había estado desangrando hasta que apenas le quedaban fuerzas cuando Bella le encontró.

Bella le llevó asustada a la clínica veterinaria más cercana, pero claro, cuando la recepcionista de la clínica vio a una niña llorando lo primero que pensó fue que ella no podría pagar lo que costaste el tratamiento del perro, así que la echó de allí diciéndole que regresara con sus padres. Bella comprendió que si quería salvar a Boby, tenía que ir a su casa primero y hablar con sus padres para que ayudaran de una vez al pobre Boby, que cada vez parecía más apagado.

Fue entonces que sus sospechas, las de que su madre había dejado la puerta abierta a propósito, se hicieron realidad. Y es que, cuando Renée vio a su hija de siete años llorando con Boby en brazos, lo único que hizo fue gritarle diciéndole que por qué traía de vuelta a esa "cosa". Las siguientes horas se las pasó gritándole a Bella, a pesar de que el perro estaba en las últimas, negándose a llevar al perro a una clínica veterinaria. Y así fue. Boby murió en los brazos de Bella.

Según me había contado, fue en ese preciso momento que deseó por primera vez ser veterinaria para haber podido ayudar a Boby.

Y, según pasó el tiempo, su deseo de ser veterinaria no desapareció, sino que aumentó.

Por eso me extrañó tanto cuando Bella me dijo que no sabía qué quería ser en el futuro, ella siempre había querido ser veterinaria, ¿acaso había cambiado de opinión?

—¿Ya no quieres ser veterinaria? —le pregunté extrañado.

Fue entonces que recordé, que tiempo atrás, también me había contado que su padre no apoyaba esa carrera. Tal vez era por eso que estaba dudando sobre lo que estudiar en el futuro.

—Por querer... pero lo veo muy difícil, Em —en cuando dijo eso supe que había acertado, estaba renunciando a su sueño porque su padre no la apoyaba—. Aunque... tal vez podría buscar algún trabajo de verano y empezar a ahorrar.

—¿Tu padre sigue igual de cabezota con que te metas a estudiar algo que tenga más salida? —le pregunté para confirmar mis teorías, a la vez que intentaba ocultar mi tono de reproche hacia su padre.

Ella asintió desanimada.

Y es que el jefe Swan nunca había brillado por ser un buen padre. Me partía el corazón ver que mi mejor amiga, a la que sentía como si fuera mi hermanita pequeña, sufría tanto en un hogar destrozado como lo era el suyo.

Pero no quería sacar el tema, sabía lo doloroso que era para ella. Así que, en vez de eso, la animé en lo de buscar trabajo.

—¿Y en qué tipo de trabajo has pensado para este verano? —le pregunté.

—Mmm... no sé, tal vez de camarera o de dependienta. Podría probar suerte también por los alrededores como en Port Angeles o cercanos.

La verdad es que era una buena idea. Sobretodo ahora que llegaba el verano y siempre hacía falta más personal. Iba a decírselo, pero de repente algo llamó mi atención.

Y es que, desde una esquina del edificio principal, alguien nos estaba observando. La persona en sí, al darse cuenta de que le había visto, se fue rápidamente, saliendo de mi campo de visión. Pero, aún así, podría casi asegurar que era Edward. Aunque... había sido tan rápido que no estaba seguro, pero me había parecido él. ¿Sería posible que mi hermano nos estuviese espiando a Bella y a mí? ¿por qué?

—¿Ocurre algo, Em? —me preguntó Bella de repente, al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta.

Yo aún seguía mirando al frente extrañado.

—¿Ése era...? —exclamé confundido, sacando a relucir mis pensamientos en voz alta.

—¿Qué pasa, Emmett? ¿De quién hablas? —en cuanto volví a oír la voz de Bella dejé de mirar al frente y la miré. Me pregunté si sería buena idea decirle que me había parecido que mi hermano nos estaba espiando, pero luego pensé que era mejor no decirle nada.

Más que nada porque, aunque me había parecido que era Edward, tampoco pondría la mano en el fuego. Además, si le decía que era Edward, tal vez se ilusionaba pensando en algo que no era y no quería ser el responsable de que se hiciera ilusiones.

—Esto... no, nada, me había parecido ver a alguien, eso es todo, me habré confundido.

Bella insistió, intentando sonsacarme, pero me mantuve en mi decisión de no contarle nada y cambié de tema.

Por lo que no tardamos en volver a hablar sobre nuestro futuro.

º º º

**Edward POV:**

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

Mi hermano me había visto. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido para dejarme ver? Tendría que haber tenido más cuidado. Pero es que, desde ayer, me sentía terriblemente culpable por lo que le había dicho a Bella. Me sentía tan mal conmigo mismo que había optado por alejarme de todos y espiar a Bella, quería ver cómo estaba tras todas las barbaridades que le dije en la playa.

Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás no le diría nada de lo que le dije. Es más, me cortaría la lengua de ser necesario y es que, ayer me había comportado como un autentico capullo.

Pero es que ver a Bella y a ese chico me había puesto tan celoso que no había sabido controlarme. Además, lo que Tanya me dijo de que no era la primera vez que les veía juntos en La Push, me hirvió más la sangre de lo que nunca pude imaginar. Según Tanya, parecía que Bella no sólo se había estado acostando con mi hermano, sino también con ese Jacob.

Pero, aunque así fuera, yo no tenía ningún derecho a tratarla así y decirle lo que le dije. Yo no era así, yo no era de ese tipo de capullos. Sin embargo, anoche me comporté como el rey de los capullos.

Y, no sólo con todo eso, encima le saqué el tema de su madre, llegando incluso a decirle que ella era como Renée.

Negué con la cabeza, asqueado de mí mismo, mientras andaba por los pasillos vacios, y es que a estas horas todo el mundo estaba almorzando en la cafetería o fuera.

Ojalá Tanya nunca me hubiera llamado para dar un paseo ayer por la noche. Aunque claro, Tanya no tenía la culpa de nada, ella tan sólo intentaba ayudarme y por eso me había ofrecido dar un paseo para que me diera el aire. Y es que, desde la ruptura con Bella, apenas salía de casa. Tanya se había convertido en un pilar muy importante de mi vida.

Si mis padres me hubieran oído decirle eso a Bella sé que se avergonzarían de mí. Tal y como yo me avergonzaba de mí mismo. Mis padres no me habían educado así.

Por eso, desde que le dije todas aquellas barbaridades, no había vuelto a tener un momento de paz y es que la culpabilidad me estaba matando por dentro.

Porque, aunque Bella sólo hubiera jugado conmigo y me hubiera traicionado con otros tíos, no se merecía que la tratara así.

Además... en mi interior la seguía queriendo más que a nada en este mundo.

Ésa era la verdad. La seguía queriendo como el primer día que la vi.

Pero, desgraciadamente, el sentimiento no era mutuo y yo para ella sólo había sido un juego, un estúpido que llevaba los cuernos tan grandes que no podía ni pasar por las puertas.

De repente oí una voz a mis espaldas.

—¡Edward! —me giré y vi a Tanya que se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa—. Te estaba buscando, ¿dónde te habías metido?

Me encogí de hombros sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—He ido al baño —solté la primera excusa que me vino a la cabeza.

Tanya me cogió la mano y me dijo que los demás nos estaban esperando en la cafetería, yo me dejé llevar. Y es que, desde hacía unos días, Tanya cada vez era más directa, me cogía de la mano o incluso me besaba a veces en la mejilla de forma cariñosa.

En otras circunstancias hubiera puesto limites, pero la verdad era que ahora no me incomodaban esos actos de cariño. Porque, por primera vez, estaba viendo que Tanya era una maravillosa persona. Una persona a la que no había sabido apreciar por estar tan cegado con Bella.

Era cierto que a Tanya no la quería, pero dentro de nada nos iríamos todos juntos a Alaska, tiempo suficiente para olvidarme por completo de Bella y darle una oportunidad a alguien que sí mereciera la pena.

Aún así, sabía que tenía algo pendiente.

Tenía que disculparme con Bella. Porque, a pesar de que ella me hubiera traicionado de la forma más ruin, no quería que las cosas entre nosotros acabaran tan mal.

* * *

**Pronto subiré otro, el cual estará centrado en Tanya. Para ser más concreta de los motivos que la llevaron a proponerle a Edward ese paseo por la playa U.U  
**

**Dejad reviews y comentad, no leemos el lunes! ^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Extra del cap. 8, La fiesta**

**Tanya POV:**

¡Estúpido Emmett! ¡y estúpidos Carlisle y Esme! Si no fuera por ellos hubieran expulsado a Emmett. ¡Maldita sea! Cuando vi como Harryson le enviaba con el director en mi mente ya empezó a formarse una idea excelente. Si expulsaban a Emmett sería más fácil hacerle la vida imposible a Isabella, pero no, los estúpidos de Carlisle y Esme impidieron que eso sucediera.

Suspiré frustrada.

Sin duda hoy no era mi día.

De repente alguien llamó a la puerta. Me giré y vi a mi madre que me miraba preocupada.

—¿Qué quieres? —le contesté de mala leche y es que, desde que Edward me había llamado para contarme que al final Emmett se había librado, mi humor era de perros.

—Tanya, ¿te ocurre algo? —me preguntó mi madre en un inútil intento de hacerse pasar por una madre preocupada.

Yo rodé los ojos.

—No me ocurre nada. ¿Querías algo? —le pregunté, ya que aún seguía en la puerta como esperando algo.

Mi madre pareció dudar antes de hablar.

—Bueno, necesitaba que fueras a comprar al supermercado, estoy haciendo la cena y me acabo de dar cuenta que me faltan unas cuantas cosas, ¿puedes hacerme el favor, cariño?

Rodé los ojos mientras pensaba que mi madre era una inútil. Ni para ama de casa servía.

Aún así, le dije que sí y me fui al supermercado, no me vendría mal que me diera un poco el aire, a ver si así me relajaba un poco.

º º º

Maldita vieja de las narices.

Llevaba como diez minutos haciendo cola y todo por culpa de una vieja cegata. Al parecer no había tenido mejor idea que ir a comprar con chatarra y estaba contando las monedas una a una. A viejas como esas tendrían que internarlas en un asilo, para que dejaran de dar por culo.

Mi idea era cenar rápido y luego pasarme por casa de Edward, pero a este paso cenaríamos tarde en casa y ya no podría hacerlo.

Mientras pensaba en eso me fijé en que tres indios entraban en el super. Imaginé que serían de la reserva quileute de La Push. A pesar de tener mi edad nunca los había visto por el pueblo, supuse que se debía a que toda esa panda de indios iban a su propio colegio en La Push. Y sinceramente mejor así. Además, por su forma de vestir se notaba a leguas que eran unos pobretones de cuidado. Si es que por no tener, no tenían ni camisa.

Para mi desgracia cogieron unas cuantas cosas y se pusieron detrás mío en la cola. Yo arrugué el rostro, no me agradaba tenerlos tan cerca. Tal vez hasta tuvieran piojos.

Y la maldita vieja aún seguía contando moneda tras moneda. Me planteé seriamente tirar las cosas al suelo e irme, y si mi madre quería las cosas para la cena que viniera ella misma.

Pero entonces la conversación de los indios captó mi atención.

—Entonces, ¿Jacob piensa invitar a la fiesta a la hija del jefe Swan? —preguntó uno de ellos, me pareció que era el que estaba justo detrás de mí.

—Sí, según me ha contado Jacob esa chica fue su primer amor.

Los tres se rieron.

—No sé yo si a Nessie le hará mucha gracia cuando se entere de que Jake se ha reencontrado con ella.

Mmm... interesante.

—Oh, vamos, ¡qué mal pensados que sois! Jake no tiene ojos para nadie que no sea Nessie, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda tener amigas. Además, Nessie no es nada celosa, confía en Jake —dijo el que parecía ser el mayor de todos.

—Tom tiene razón, lo que pasa, Garry, es que Maddy te tiene bien amaestrado y no deja que te acerques a ninguna chica a menos de cien kilómetros de distancia, por eso piensas que todas las chicas son unas celosas.

De nuevo se rieron, pero ahora sólo sonaban las risas de dos, el que parecía llamarse Garry no se rió con ellos.

—Qué idiotas que sois —comentó, mitad en broma y mitad cabreado—. Maddy no me tiene "amaestrado", es sólo que no me interesa acercarme a otras chicas, porque Maddy es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no necesito a nadie más.

Los otros dos hicieron sonidos de latigazos, dando a entender que Garry era un dominado.

Yo seguí escuchándoles mientras en mi cabeza se iba formando una idea.

—Joder, ¿es que esta cola no avanza o qué? —dijo uno de ellos con tono cabreado después de unos minutos y es que, después de la último que habían hablado, se habían quedado callados.

Pero yo necesitaba más datos. Me planteé girarme y empezar a preguntarles disimuladamente, pero de repente siguieron hablando y me di cuenta de que no sería necesario, ellos mismos me estaban proporcionando todos los datos que necesitaba y sin darse cuenta.

Sin duda la incapacidad de mi madre para ser una buena ama de casa me había traído una grata sorpresa.

—¿Y cómo es que se llama la chica? ¿Belfia?

Los otros dos se rieron ante el nombre tan ridículo que había dicho el otro.

—¡Bella, tonto! En realidad creo que el nombre completo es Isabella, pero, según me contó Jake, a ella nunca le ha gustado su nombre completo.

—No me extraña, Isabella es nombre de vieja. La verdad es que Jake me ha hablado tanto de ella que ya tengo ganas de conocerla esta noche.

—Pues no sé yo si llegaremos a tiempo a la fiesta, al paso que va la cola cuando lleguemos ya todos se habrán ido. Tendríamos que haber ido al supermercado de La Push, nos pillaba mucho más cerca de la fiesta en la playa, fue una idea estúpida venir a éste.

—¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? Yo fui el primero que dije que debíamos ir al otro, nos pillaba a cinco minutos de la playa, pero fueron las chicas las que dijeron que viniéramos a éste porque tenían mejores productos —comentó uno de ellos resoplando.

Ellos siguieron hablando, pero yo ya dejé de escucharles. Sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber. Ese tal Jacob iba a invitar a Isabella a una fiesta en La Push.

Y no sólo eso, sino que ese chico parecía estar enamorado de ella, o, bueno, tal vez lo había estado en su infancia. Fuera como fuera, siguiera enamorado o no, no me importaba.

Lo importante es que hoy Isabella estaría con un chico en la playa. Era la oportunidad que había estado esperando. Y es que desde hacía unos días Edward estaba muy raro y cada vez que veía a Isabella por el instituto parecía querer ir a hablar con ella y solucionar las cosas, me había costado lo mío impedírselo. Pero, aunque por ahora lo había conseguido, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría mantener a esos dos separados, necesitaba un golpe de gracia para conseguirlo por completo.

Y esta noche el destino me había proporcionado ese golpe de gracia que tanto había esperado. Tan sólo sería necesario convencer a Edward de ir a dar un paseo por la playa y que él malinterpretara todo. Y de eso me iba a encargar yo personalmente.

Porque en el estado tan afectado que estaba Edward, estaba resultando ser un títere fácilmente manipulable.

Por primera vez agradecí que mi madre fuera una completa inepta y me hubiera mandado al supermercado.

Mi humor de perros ya había desaparecido. De hecho, una sonrisa enorme se instaló en mi rostro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Extra del cap. 11, La noticia**

**Sue POV:**

Si no fuera porque Charlie había insistido en darles la noticia en el desayuno ni loca estaría haciéndole la comida a esa estúpida niñata.

La verdad es que nunca me habían gustado los niños, si tuve dos fue más por insistencia del inútil de mi esposo, que quería ser padre, que por otra cosa. Aún me arrepentía del día en que acepté quedarme embarazada de ese bueno para nada. Y para colmo ¡de dos!

De Seth era del que más me arrepentía. Era un debilucho que se la pasaba detrás de Isabella como un imbécil. El muy tonto parecía quererla como una hermana y eso me irritaba a más no poder.

Estaba tan distraída pensando en todo eso que sin querer se me cayó al suelo las tostadas y el baicon que llevaba en el plato.

Me maldije porque ahora me tocaría empezar de nuevo, de lo contrario faltaría comida para uno. Lo recogí del suelo e iba a tirarlo a la basura cuando tuve una idea.

Sonreí.

En vez de tirarlo lo puse todo de nuevo en el plato, dándole la vuelta para que no se viera que estaba algo sucio al caer al suelo y puse el plato en el sitio de Isabella.

Ahí tenía el desayuno la niñata esa.

Después de todo no había sido tan malo preparar el desayuno para todos. Disfrutaría viendo como se comía lo que se me había caído al suelo.

Luego de eso serví en los demás platos el desayuno de los demás, teniendo cuidado de que éstos no se me cayeran.

º º º

Estaba algo molesta de que Isabella al final no hubiera probado el desayuno, pero en cuanto oí a su padre anunciarle nuestra boda sonreí.

A ver si ahora entendía que yo iba a ser la dueña y señora de esta casa.

Mis hijos aún seguían con la cabeza agachada y pude ver como Seth estaba llorando. Le miré despectivamente. ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer un hijo tan debilucho y blandengue como él?

—Seth, sé un hombre y deja de llorar. Tu padre se avergonzaría de ti.

Seth empezó a llorar con más fuerza y yo aparté la mirada. Me daba asco.

Me levanté de la mesa cuando vi cómo Charlie bajaba las escaleras con expresión preocupada. Iba a hablar seriamente con mis hijos de que no quería que se volvieran a acercar a Isabella, pero decidí posponer eso para luego. Por lo que tomé la mano de Charlie y subimos al dormitorio.

Ambos nos sentamos en la cama y le pregunté que qué le preocupaba.

—Creo que he sido demasiado duro con Bella... —le miré fulminantemente ante su confesión, pero él no me vio.

Intentando controlarme le cogí la mano.

—No digas eso, cariño. Eres un buen padre. Es Isabella la que no es una buena hija. No te respeta, Charlie. Tienes que ser más duro con ella, de lo contrario seguirá siendo así de rebelde y contestona. ¿Por qué crees que actúa así? Porque está acostumbrada a que la consientan demasiado, mano dura es lo que necesita —le repetí por millonésima vez el discurso de siempre.

Había veces que aborrecía a Charlie, me recordaba al inútil de Harry (cuyo punto débil también eran sus hijos), pero no podía darme el gusto de mandarle a freír espárragos, él era quien pagaba mis facturas.

Prefería soportarle a él antes que vivir en la calle.

Y es que antes de empezar a salir con Charlie ya me veía pensando seriamente en dejar a Leah y Seth en un orfanato e irme lejos a ganarme la vida con la prostitución.

Porque no sabía hacer nada y no podía trabajar de nada que no fuera vendiendo mi cuerpo. Pero por suerte conseguí atrapar a Charlie. Habían estado a punto de embargarme la casa y quitarme todo, sino hubiera sido porque Charlie pagó todas mis deudas ahora mismo estaría en la calle.

En realidad Charlie ni siquiera me gustaba, lo que me gustaba de él era su dinero.

Era cierto que no era rico, pero tampoco era pobre. Tenía el dinero suficiente para mantenerme y eso para mí era lo importante.

Pero lo que sí era una gran molestia era su hija.

—No sé, Sue, no sé... tal vez tendría que disculparme e intentar arreglar las cosas con ella, creo que he sido demasiado duro con ella estos últimos tiempos. Al fin y al cabo es mi hija y siento que la estoy perdiendo —se sinceró mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Apreté las manos en puños, rabiosa.

Antes muerta que permitir que esos dos arreglaran las cosas. Ya le veía pagandole la universidad y los gastos de su hija cuando se marchara al año que viene y eso nunca. Ese dinero era mío y sólo mío.

No iba a permitir que malgastara ni un centavo en la petarda de su hija.

Yo era la que me sacrificaba todas las noches y me acostaba con él, qué mínimo que todo su dinero fuera para mí.

Era lo justo y yo luchaba por lo que era mío.

—No seas iluso, querido. Es justo esta actitud la que ha hecho que Isabella sea así de rebelde. Un padre no tiene que ser amigo de sus hijos, tiene que ser padre ante todo. Y eso es lo que tienes que seguir haciendo, se estricto con ella, de lo contrario se echará a perder para siempre. Sé que es duro, Charlie, pero Isabella lo que necesita en estos momentos es mano dura para que madure de una vez y deje de ser una malcriada.

Charlie me miró.

—¿Tú crees? —me preguntó mientras se quitaba las manos de la cabeza y me miraba.

—Claro que sí. Si vas ahora arrastrándote ante ella pensará que sólo tiene que montar una pataleta para llamar la atención y que todos estamos a su disposición. Tiene que madurar y ver que no es el ombligo del mundo. Y tu labor como padre es ayudarla a madurar, aunque sea de forma estricta, es tu obligación.

Charlie suspiró pesadamente.

—Sí, tienes razón, no sé en qué estaba pensando —se acercó y me besó—. No sé qué haría yo sin ti.

Le sonreí y fui hasta el minibar que teníamos en la habitación, donde llené un vaso de whisky hasta el tope y se lo llevé.

Él lo tomó, a pesar de que era de buena mañana, y se lo bebió de un trago.

Yo le sonreí y me volví a alejar para llenarle el vaso de nuevo.

Me era más fácil manipularle a mi antojo cuando estaba borracho.


	5. Chapter 5

**Extra de Charlie**

**Charlie POV:**

Pasé una vez más el dedo por el rostro de mi Isabella. La foto era ya vieja, pero aún me permitía ver a mi hija todos los días. De no ser por esa foto ya habría olvidado su rostro. Hacía treinta años que no la veía.

Seguramente ahora estaría muy cambiada, ya tenía que ser una mujer hecha y derecha. Ojalá pudiera verla una vez más. No había nada que deseara más en este mundo.

Pero era imposible. Ella no quería saber nada de mí y no la culpaba. Yo destruí nuestra relación de padre e hija y todo por culpa de Sue.

Suspiré mientras le daba un trago más a la botella de whisky, que ya estaba medio vacía.

Hoy era una noche helada, o tal vez el cartón, que me resguardaba del frío, no hacía mucho que digamos. Sea por lo que sea terminé levantándome del banco del parque. Prefería ir a dar un paseo a ver si así entraba en calor, de lo contrario iba a morir congelado, ni siquiera el whisky conseguía calentarme por dentro.

Hacía mucho tiempo yo tenía un hogar, una familia y lo más valioso, una hija. Pero lo perdí todo. Y todo por estúpido.

Pero de lo que más me arrepentía era de haber perdido a mi hija. Ella era lo mejor que había hecho en esta vida y no supe valorarla y tratarla como se merecía. En vez de eso me preocupé sólo por mi.

Por mi felicidad... mi ceguera llegó a tal punto que antepuse a Sue antes que a mi hija. El mayor error de mi vida.

Pero ¿cómo iba a imaginar que a esa víbora lo único que le importaba era mi dinero? Yo pensaba que de verdad me quería. Qué estúpido fui...

No sólo rompió mi relación con mi hija, sino que me quitó hasta el último centavo y me echó de mi propia casa. Eso también fue culpa mía, nunca debí poner MI casa a su nombre.

Nunca había entendido el dicho de que el amor te ciega, ahora lo comprendo con creces. Piensas que has encontrado a la persona idónea para compartir el resto de tu vida con ella, y cuando te quieres dar cuenta esa persona te ha destruido y en tu enamoramiento ni cuenta te has dado del proceso.

Pero, después de todo, sé que me merezco lo que me está pasando. En el pasado no sólo dañé a mi hija... sino también a mis hijastros. Especialmente a Seth... aún me duele recordarle. Recordar que yo pude haber evitado que Sue le internara en aquel sitio del diablo, pero no lo hice. Y por nuestra culpa se quitó la vida, tanto mis manos como las de Sue están manchadas de sangre.

Seth nunca tendría que haber muerto, si alguien merecía morir hubiera preferido morir yo mil veces. De hecho, fue tras el entierro de Seth que empecé a ver las cosas de forma distinta, de mirar a Sue con otros ojos, pero estaba tan enamorado que aunque empecé a ver cosas que no me gustaban en Sue me las callé por no molestarla y porque no quería perderla (sentía que era lo único que me quedaba), como cuando gritaba a Leah sin motivo o me obligaba a que la castigara por tonterias, yo lo hacía sin rechistar. Fui un pelele en las manos de esa bruja.

Y lo que más me duele es que no fue hasta que me echó de mi propia casa que empecé a reaccionar.

Que abrí los ojos ante lo que Sue era. Pero ya fue demasiado tarde, tarde para mí, tarde para Bella, tarde para Leah, y sobretodo tarde para Seth.

Intenté recuperar mi casa, pero fue inutil, esa ya no era mi casa legalmente. Así que me quedé en la calle, por aquel entonces Leah ya se había ido de casa hacía un par de años.

Por un momento estuve tentado de llamar a Bella y pedirle que me acogiera en su casa mientras intentaba solucionar lo de Sue, pero no me atreví. No tenía ningún derecho a pedirle que me diera alojamiento cuando yo había sido el primero que se lo había negado cuando la eché de casa.

Había tantas cosas por las que me culpaba... mi conciencia era mi peor enemigo y así sería hasta el día de mi muerte.

Paseé por las calles ajetreadas de Seattle tambaleándome, el alcohol ya había empezado hacía rato a hacerme efecto. La gente cuando me veía cruzaban al otro lado de la calle con tal de no cruzarse conmigo.

Lógico, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente haría lo mismo si alguien con las pintas que yo llevo se cruzara en su camino.

Vivir en la calle es duro, ya no sólo por las cosas básicas como comida o higiene, sino también por la gente.

Una vez una panda de callejeros me dio una paliza por estar tumbado en un banco del parque, pensé que iba a morir, y lo deseaba, pero no tuve tanta suerte.

Si aún sigo respirando es porque sé que esta es mi condena, vivir lo que me queda de vida cargando con todo lo que hice a mis espaldas.

Es una pequeña forma de pagar por mis culpas.

Pero yo no soy el único al que el karma le está pasando factura. A Sue también. Por un amigo mio de la calle me enteré que Sue había perdido la casa por no poder mantenerla y que el banco se la había quitado. Y no sólo eso, sino que varias personas habían visto a Sue en un bar de prostitutas, por lo visto ahora se dedicaba a eso.

Al principio me sorprendí, pero luego la sorpresa desapareció y dio paso a la comprensión. Al fin y al cabo Sue ya se dedicaba a eso mucho antes de ejercer profesionalmente. A Harry le exprimió al máximo igual que hizo conmigo.

Por lo menos él tuvo la suerte de morir antes de que Sue le obligara a hacer cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

Sé que Harry nunca me perdonaría lo que les hice a sus hijos, como yo nunca me lo podré perdonar. Esos niños necesitaban a alguien que les quisiera y les cuidara, y Sue y yo no éramos lo que ellos necesitaban. Leah salió adelante, pero Seth...

Cerré los puños y empecé a golpear la pared de ladrillo que tenía enfrente, rabioso.

Ahora con más razón la gente cruzaba al otro lado, y si podían cambiaban de calle, con tal de no acercarse al vagabundo loco que golpeaba la pared...

Cuando mis manos ensangrentadas no pudieron más me dejé caer al suelo, lleno de rabia y lleno de dolor. Notando como las lágrimas se congelaban en mi rostro antes de que pudieran descender del todo.

Aún con el dolor palpitando en mi interior me levanté y seguí mi camino, alguien podía haber dado alerta a la policía y no quería volver a pasar una noche en el calabozo.

Y al girar la esquina lo vi.

Dudé primero.

Pensé en irme después.

Pero algo en mi interior me impedía alejarme de allí.

Mientras contemplaba la cabina de teléfono mis manos buscaron en el bolsillo de mi sudadera aquel papel.

Un papel que había conservado desde hacía años. El número de teléfono de mi hija...

Lo encontré en el móvil de Leah meses antes de que se marchara de casa, me lo apunté no sé muy bien porqué en aquel momento. Pero sentía que si no tenia algo que pudiera acercarme a Isabella era como si la hubiera perdido para siempre, y en el fondo siempre conservé la esperanza de arreglar las cosas con ella. Pero nunca di el paso.

Entré en la cabina y la cerré para no ser molestado. Estuve allí encerrado media hora decidiendo si dar el paso o no... tenía un par de monedas que pensaba utilizar en alcohol, pero en aquel momento no quería alcohol. Sólo quería a mi hija, volver a oír su voz...

Así que tomando valor desarrugué el papel lentamente y descolgué.

Marcando número a número el teléfono de mi hija, rogando al cielo porque aún tuviera ese número de teléfono.

El corazón parecía querer salirse del pecho mientras esperaba la primera señal de que sonaba el teléfono y cuando llegó, casi por impulso, estuve a punto de colgar. No sintiéndome preparado a volver a hablar con ella.

Pero en el último segundo volví a ponerme el teléfono en la oreja y esperé.

Un toque.

Dos toques.

Tres toques.

"_No está en casa..._", pensé.

Cuatro toques...

Cerré los ojos dispuesto a colgar el teléfono para siempre, pero entonces alguien descolgó.

—¿Diga? —contestó una voz joven, pero no de niña, sino de una mujer joven. Supe enseguida que no era la voz de mi Bella, pero era muy parecida.

—¿S-se...? — tosí, intentando aclarar la voz temblorosa que me salió— ¿Se encuentra Isabella en casa?

Tras unos segundos respondió.

—Sí, mi madre sí está. ¿Quién la llama?

"_Mi madre_"

Era en lo único que podía pensar en aquel momento.

Esa joven que me había descolgado era mi nieta... una nieta que no conocía. Me llevó a pensar en todo lo que me había perdido en la vida de Bella por estúpido.

Y sentí un dolor tan fuerte en el pecho que creí que me estaba dando un ataque al corazón.

Me puse la mano en el pecho intentando calmar ese dolor y contesté.

—Soy... —"_tu abuelo"_, quise responder, pero no tenía ningún derecho a aparecer en la vida de mi nieta de esa forma, primero quería aclarar las cosas con Bella— un amigo de tu madre. ¿Me la puedes pasar?

—Mmm... claro, un momento, por favor —me respondió mi nieta y quedé a la espera mientras iba a buscar a Bella.

Y como siempre que pensaba en mi hija los recuerdos me golpearon cruelmente.

Recordé la primera vez que golpeé a mi hija por defender a Sue.

Recordé los gritos y el mal trato que le di a Bella por defender a Sue.

Recordé como eché a mi hija de mi propia casa por petición de Sue.

Recordé todas las cosas malas que le hice a Bella cegado por Sue.

Y cuando finalmente desde el otro lado volví a oír a mi hija me quedé paralizado.

—¿Hola? —era ella, era su voz, se la notaba cambiada, ya no era aquella niña, ya no era mi niña, ahora era una mujer con su vida hecha alejada de mí.

Juro que intenté decir algo, lo juro, pero no pude. En mi mente sólo se repetía aquella frase que mi hija me dijo la primera vez que la golpeé.

_"¿En qué te has convertido, Charlie?"_

Y eso mismo me pregunté yo en aquel momento. ¿En qué me había convertido? ¿qué me daba derecho en llamar ahora a mi hija a amargarle la vida nuevamente cuando ella seguramente intentaba olvidarme por lo mal padre que fui?

No tenía derecho. Ni siquiera tendría que haberla llamado.

—¿Diga? ¿Hay alguien? —sólo cuando volvió a hablar me di cuenta que no había colgado.

Así que, a pesar del dolor que tomar esa acción me llevó, separé el teléfono de mi oreja y un segundo antes de que sonara el click al colgar me pareció oír como Bella susurraba la palabra "_¿Papá?_", pero nunca obtendría respuesta, porque esa sería la última vez que yo me pondría en contacto con ella.

Ella merecía ser feliz y yo no iba a volver a estropearle la vida.

Yo fui un mal padre que nunca mereció a su hija. Así que tomando una decisión salí de la cabina, rompí su numero en mil pedazos y seguí mi camino, esperando así el día de mi muerte.

Nada en esta vida volvería a ser como antes. Porque yo lo había destruido todo y ahora tendría que cargar con mis culpas a mi espalda.

Iba a dejar a mi hija en paz para siempre. Ella nunca se mereció a la escoria de padre que le tocó. Al igual que Leah y Seth tampoco se merecieron nunca tener a un padre como yo.

Dicen que el tiempo cura todo, incluso las heridas más profundas, y yo deseaba de todo corazón que el tiempo borrara el dolor que inflingui a sus corazones.

* * *

**Esto... ;P una disculpa no sería suficiente, sólo decir que si he tardado tanto en dar señales de vida ha sido mezcla de todo un poco, trabajo, agotamiento, falta de ganas, etc. **

**Pero quiero ponerme al día de una vez y terminar mis historias. Sólo queda por subir un outtake más, que narrará lo sucedido en aquella fiesta. Luego de eso me centraré por completo en "La hija del diablo". No voy a dar fechas de publicación porque no lo sé, de la única que puedo decir es del próximo outtake, lo subiré en unos días.**

**Así que hasta entonces ^^ Y gracias a todos los que me animan con sus reviews a seguir ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Extra del cap. 1, El error**

**Tanya POV:**

Hoy era la gran noche. Hoy definitivamente la asquerosa relación de Edward y Bella terminaría. Era cierto que mi plan también afectaría a Emmett y Rosalie, pero ellos me importaban una mierda. Mi único propósito era alejar a Bella de Edward y conquistar a Edward. Lo demás me importaba un comino.

Así que antes de la fiesta de Jessica me aseguré de comprar lo necesario para que todo saliera según lo planeado. Lo más difícil de conseguir fue la droga, pero ahora que ya la tenía sólo quedaba esperar.

Me encontraba bailando con las chicas. Era odioso fingir que Bella era mi amiga, pero pronto todo este show terminaría.

Yo sonreía falsamente fingiendo que me estaba divirtiendo, pero fue más difícil mantener esa sonrisa cuando Edward y los chicos se acercaron a nosotras. Y es que Edward atrajo a Bella hacia sí y la besó mientras la apretaba aún más contra él. En ese momento sentí la ira más profunda hervirme en la sangre, pero me contuve.

Decidí que era hora de empezar el plan.

—Ey, chicos, me muero de sed, voy por algo de beber —exclamé en tono alegre y me alejé de ellos mientras seguían bailando, ahora todos muy juntitos. Porque claro, yo era la que siempre sobraba y es que todos estaban emparejados.

Me mantuve alejada y esperé la oportunidad. Como todos habían empezado a bailar por parejas se habían ido separando poco a poco. Sonreí enormemente. Era ahora o nunca. Fui hasta le mesa de las bebidas y cogí dos vasos. Y asegurándome de que nadie me viera eché afrodisíaco y otras sustancias que me había vendido el camello del barrio, me había asegurado que quien se tomara esa mezcla de drogas perdería por completo el control de sus actos y que al día siguiente olvidarían todo. Era justo lo que necesitaba. Así que una vez eché las drogas removí el liquido con el dedo para que no se notara y me acerqué hasta Bella con una sonrisa.

Ella estaba bailando muy pegada a mi Edward. Era una perra, pero pronto recibiría su merecido.

—¡Ey, Bells, te traigo algo para que te refresques! —le grité por encima de la música intentando sonar amistosa, como siempre hacía, y le ofrecí la bebida.

Ella me miró con una sonrisa.

—¡Gracias, Tanya, pero no tengo sed!

"_¡Serás...!_", pensé rabiosamente. No había llegado tan lejos para que ahora me viniera con esas.

—¡Oh, vamos, Bells, no me hagas un feo! —insistí intentando controlar mi rabia.

Edward nos miraba en silencio mientras seguía bailando con Bella.

—¡En serio, Tanya, es que no tengo sed, lo siento! ¡Pero gracias! —añadió la muy perra y volvió a bailar mirando a Edward.

Yo me retiré fingiendo una pequeña sonrisa y empecé a maldecir a todos sus muertos.

Me tocaría esperar hasta más adelante. Pensé en probar suerte con Emmett, pero ahora no era buen momento, pues cuando miré en su dirección vi que estaba con Rosalie, Alice y Jasper. Demasiados testigos, sería mejor que esperara un momento en el que estuviera solo. Con Bella era distinto, había planeado ofrecerle la bebida y quedarme cerca de ellos bailando, cinco minutos después la droga empezaría a hacer efecto en Bella y sería el momento perfecto para pedirle a Edward que fuera a por algo de beber para mí y Bella. Y entonces aprovecharía para llevarme a Bella al piso de arriba.

Pero ahora mis planes habían cambiado un poco, me tocaría esperar a que a la muy perra le entrara sed.

Y es que no había ser en el planeta al que aborreciera más que a Isabella Swan. Ella me había quitado a la persona más importante para mí. Y lo iba a pagar muy caro. Palabra de Tanya Denali.

º º º

Media hora después me pareció buen momento volver a acercarme a Bella y Edward, así que empecé a encaminarme en dirección a ellos, pero entonces alguien tropezó conmigo por detrás y perdí el equilibrio. Los vasos salieron disparados hacia el suelo derramando todo el contenido por la moqueta.

¡MALDICIÓN!

Por un segundo el tiempo se detuvo para mí. Ya no me quedaba más droga. Y pagué mi furia con el imbécil que había tropezado conmigo.

Cuando al fin el imbécil ese se fue corriendo de mi lado pensé en qué podía hacer ahora. Ya no tenía más droga, la había utilizado toda en los dos vasos.

¡Maldita mi suerte! Pero llevaba demasiado tiempo planeando esto como para darme por vencida ante el primer obstáculo, así que pensé las cosas con la mente fría.

James, el camello, también debía estar en la fiesta. Era un repetidor que ya debería estar en la universidad y sin embargo aún estaba en el instituto. Era el camello oficial del pueblo y nunca se perdía ninguna fiesta, eran sus momentos de oro, ya que en este pueblucho había más de un yonki adolescente.

Así que empecé a buscarle entre la multitud desesperada. Después de un cuarto de hora le encontré en el baño del piso de arriba, estaba esnifando coca en la tapa del váter.

—James, necesito que me pases más de lo que me diste el otro día —le dije mientras él terminaba de esnifar.

Él me miró con burla.

—Vaya por donde, nunca imaginé que fueras una yonki. Con lo que te di podrías haber tenido para una semana completa... —exclamó mientras se ponía de pie y me miraba burlón.

—No era para mí, imbécil. Yo no soy como tú —le dije despectivamente.

—Vaya, ahora la señora se las da de dignas. Y si no es para ti ¿para quién compras? —me preguntó como si no se lo creyese. Pero yo no tenía tiempo para eso.

—¡Y a ti qué mierda te importa, James! Tú dámelo y punto.

—Tranquila, fiera. Sabes que el tito James está abierto veinticuatro horas —dijo mientras rebuscaba en su chaqueta vaquera, finalmente sacó unas sustancias y me las extendió. Pero cuando iba a cogerlas cerró el puño—. Primero la pasta, ya conoces el precio.

Me quedé de piedra. Estaba tan desesperada por volver a pillar las drogas que se me había olvidado que no llevaba dinero encima.

—Esto, James, ¿puedo pagarte mañana? Por favor.

James sonrió.

—Claro que sí, preciosa.

Yo sonreí e intenté cogerle la droga, pero él no abrió el puño, le miré extrañada.

—Yo también te doy la droga mañana.

Mi sonrisa desapareció. ¡Será capullo!

—James, por favor, es urgente. Te juro que mañana te pago ¡incluso el doble si quieres! Pero dámelo ahora, por favor —le supliqué desesperada.

James negó con la cabeza sin borrar esa sonrisa burlona.

—Se siente, pero no se fía. Aunque claro... siempre puedes pagarme de otra forma... —dijo cerrando la puerta del baño y arrinconandome contra una pared mientras empezaba a meter su mano por debajo de mi minifalda.

Pero a estas alturas no me importaba. Si quería sexo a cambio de la droga estaba dispuesta a aceptar el trato. Que todo fuera por separar a esa zorra de Isabella de mi Edward.

º º º

Diez minutos después salí del baño mientras me ajustaba la minifalda.

—¡Cuando quieras más ya sabes dónde está el tito James! —me gritó desde mi espalda para que le oyera por encima de la música.

Le ignoré y fui al piso de abajo.

Busqué con la mirada a Bella y para mi alegría estaba bailando sola. No se veía por ningún lado a Edward ni a los demás. Esta era mi oportunidad, así que me acerqué sigilosamente por su espalda asegurándome de que Bella no me viera. El destino parecía estar sonriéndome y es que Bella tenía un vaso de bebida en su mano, tan sólo haría falta que le echara la droga y listo. Así que cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca eché en su bebida la mitad de la droga y me alejé de allí rápidamente. Aunque no me fui, me quedé a una distancia prudente esperando que la droga empezara a hacer efecto.

Fue más rápido de lo que pensé. En tres minutos Bella ya empezaba a dar signos de mareo y es que había dejado de bailar y se había apoyado contra una pared.

Sonreí y me acerqué para hacer mi papel de friend forever.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿te ocurre algo? —pregunté intentando que mi voz sonara preocupada.

—No... me... encuentro... b-bien —parecía tener dificultad para respirar e incluso para hablar, tal vez me había pasado con la dosis, pero en fin, mejor pasarse que quedarse corta—. Ayúdame... Tanya... por favor...

—Claro, Bella, ven, sígueme —le dije mientras apoyaba su brazo alrededor de mi cuello para poder llevarla hasta arriba.

La muy desgraciada le costaba hasta caminar y tardamos más de lo esperado en llegar a la planta de arriba, yo estaba preocupada por si alguien nos veía, pero por suerte nada de eso sucedió.

Me pregunté en qué lugar sería mejor para llevar a cabo el plan, luego me decanté por la habitación de los padres de Jessica, era la que más alejada estaba y con la única cama de matrimonio de la casa.

Tumbé a Bella en la cama y me preocupó entonces que se quedara dormida. Aunque James me había asegurado que era imposible que se quedara dormida con tanta droga en su organismo, más le valía que fuera cierto, esto apenas estaba empezando.

Así que dejé a Bella en la cama mientras ésta trataba de respirar, ya que cada vez parecía costarle más, y salí de allí en busca de Emmett.

Al principio de mi plan estuve dudando entre utilizar a Emmett o a Jasper. Luego me decanté por Emmett, me pareció que sería buena idea arruinar la amistad tan profunda que tenían esos dos. Eran como uña y carne y eso me molestaba.

Aunque la opción de Jasper tampoco era mala. También eran muy buenos amigos, pero sin duda la oportunidad de romper la amistad de Emmett y Bella era demasiado tentadora. Además, Rosalie era super posesiva y celosa, nunca le perdonaría a Bella el que se hubiera acostado con su novio.

Bajé al piso de abajo y busqué con la mirada a Emmett, pero desgraciadamente estaba dándose el lote con Rosalie.

Tenía que ocurrirseme algo para separarlos y llevarme al piso de arriba a Emmett. Aunque con él sería diferente, sería imposible para mí cargarlo hasta arriba, ya me había costado lo mío con Bella pero con Emmett era imposible.

Así que me tocaría hacer que él subiera por su propio pie.

Tal vez si conseguía alejar a Rosalie podía soltarle a Emmett cualquier excusa para que subiera conmigo... ¡sí! ¡eso era! Le diría que Bella no se encontraba bien y que necesitaba ayuda y entonces él subiría conmigo. Pero antes tenía que conseguir que se bebiera la droga.

Entonces tuve una idea. Como había comprobado con Bella la droga tardaba en hacer efecto alrededor de tres minutos. Tenía que darle la droga a Emmett en el piso de abajo y en esos tres minutos alejar a Rosalie de él y convencerle de que subiera arriba por Bella.

Eso era.

Así que me acerqué a la mesa de las bebidas y cogí otro vaso que llené con alcohol. Y mientras lo hacía me vino a la cabeza una advertencia que había oído mucho en la televisión. Decían que mezclar alcohol y drogas podía llegar a ser mortal, pero sinceramente... me importaba una mierda. Además, si llegaba a pasar algo nadie podría relacionar nada de lo sucedido conmigo. Yo sólo sería una amiga muy afectada por lo ocurrido.

Y es que estaba dispuesta a todo por conseguir a Edward. Por culpa de Bella él no había podido valorarme como me merecía, pero ahora las cosas cambiarían.

En cuanto terminé de echar la droga en el vaso me acerqué hasta los tortolitos que aún seguían besándose.

Tosí llamando su atención.

—Ey, Tanya ¿dónde te habías metido? —me preguntó Rosalie sonriendo y separándose un poco de Emmett.

—Por ahí —contesté simplemente intentando sonar alegre y divertida—. Oye, Rose, el pintalabios lo tienes corrido —comenté entre risas fingidas, y la verdad es que era cierto, después de estar tanto tiempo dándose el lote con Emmett el pintalabios era ya sólo manchas rojas alrededor de sus labios.

Rosalie se sonrojó.

—Esto, voy un momento al baño, no tardo —se excusó rápidamente. Sabía que si le decía algo del maquillaje le faltaría tiempo para ir a retocarse al baño, en eso Rosalie era muy coqueta y a mí me venía de perlas, vamos.

Emmett se rió al ver como Rosalie se iba sonrojada al baño.

—Me parece que ya la puedo esperar sentado, esto va para rato —comentó en broma mirando hacía mí y es que ahora ya nos habíamos quedado él y yo solos. Justo como había planeado.

—Oye, Emmett, pareces algo cansado ¿te apetece echar un trago? —dije ofreciéndole el vaso.

Él me sonrió.

—Pues mira sí, sí que me apetece. Hace horas que no bebo nada —comentó alegre y me tomó el vaso.

Yo sonreí internamente.

El muy bruto se bebió el vaso de un trago, confirmando así que sí estaba muerto de sed, y a mí eso me venía que ni pintado.

Entonces empecé la actuación.

—Uy, Emmett, casi se me olvida. Hace un rato he visto subir a Bella arriba, no parecía encontrarse muy bien ¿me ayudas a buscarla y la llevamos a casa? —le pregunté adoptando de nuevo mi papel de amiga preocupada.

Emmett me miró serio.

—¿Qué le ocurre a Bella? —preguntó de repente cambiando su tono alegre de hace unos minutos por uno extremadamente preocupado. Y es que lo de ellos no era normal, parecía que fueran hermanos de verdad, se querían como si así fuera. Pero eso se terminaba hoy, mañana no podrían ni mirarse a la cara.

—No lo sé, pero parecía muy mal. Vamos, te diré por donde ha ido —empecé a andar para que Emmett empezara a seguirme y es que el tiempo corría en mi contra, la droga no tardaría en hacerle efecto.

Emmett estuvo atosigándome todo el rato sobre Bella, que si por qué no había subido a ayudarla, que si qué le pasaba, que si bla bla bla, yo le ignoré todo el rato y es que según nos acercábamos a donde estaba Bella él ya estaba empezando a sentirse mareado, la droga estaba empezando a hacer efecto.

Para cuando llegamos a la puerta de la habitación a Emmett ya le costaba hasta andar.

Cuando abrí la puerta sonreí, Bella no estaba dormida como yo había temido, todo lo contrario, parecía bastante despierta, incluso había empezado a quitarse la ropa y es que según me había contado James ese afrodisíaco era muy poderoso y las personas pronto empezaban a sentir mucha calor. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente el resto de drogas y el alcohol harían el resto.

Emmett, intentando alejar su malestar, se acercó a ella.

—Bella... ¿qué... te ocurre? —le preguntó haciendo un gran esfuerzo, en un minuto más estaría igual de mal que Bella.

Yo de mientras cerré la puerta con el pestillo.

De mientra aproveché para sacar mi cámara de video. Era sólo una garantía, por si luego decidían no contar a Edward y Rosalie lo que estaba a punto de pasar en esa habitación.

Aunque algo me decía que serían ellos mismos quienes confesaran todo, y es que eran así de estúpidos, seguramente no soportarían llevar ese peso tan pesado a sus espaldas. Y bueno, si por si acaso estaba equivocada, siempre estaría ese video como garantía.

Todo mi esfuerzo se vería recompensado de una u otra forma.

Pero aún no era el momento de grabar, tenía que esperar a que Emmett también estuviera totalmente bajo los efectos de la droga.

De repente Emmett se giró hacia mí.

—Tanya... avisa a mis herm... —pero casi de inmediato se calló y es que se desplomó prácticamente contra la cama.

Y entonces el show empezó. Pocos minutos después de que Emmett cayera en la cama empezó a hacer lo mismo que Bella, empezó a quitarse poco a poco la ropa, y es que no dejaba de sudar, y casi sin darse cuenta empezaron a tocarse y a besarse.

Ninguno parecía estar ya consciente de sus actos, así que justo en ese momento encendí la cámara y empecé a grabar.

Esto era tan divertido. Me hubiera reído, pero no quería que se me escuchara en el video. Me preguntaba qué cara pondría Edward en cuanto supiera que su querida Bella se había acostado con su hermano.

* * *

**Al fin se sabe cómo pasaron las cosas en esa fiesta XD **

**En fin, este es el último outtake de la historia. Así que definitivamente la historia de "El error" ha terminado para siempre ^^**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que la habéis seguido, de verdad :D**

**Y aviso que no creo que tarde mucho en subir un nuevo capítulo de "La hija del diablo", desde hace unos días me he puesto de nuevo las pilas y ya tengo capítulos nuevos escritos. Voy a ver si la termino pronto y de ser así volvería a publicar una vez por semana, como antes XD**

**GRACIAS de nuevo por todo vuestro apoyo y nos vemos en otras historias ;)**


End file.
